Voyage vers le futur
by sailor digitale
Summary: 1ere partie : ALLER * chap 4 * ( ancien : Recit d'un voyage temporel) Harry, James et Severus se retrouvent en 2020. Mais on ne peut vivre pareil après avoir vu ce qu'on devenait. Harry et Severus pouront-ils accepter CE futur. H/Sev. Review pliz
1. Une retenueparticulière

RECIT D'UN VOYAGE TEMPOREL

1. ALLER

Base : HP

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Madame Rowling. Je ne percoit rien (si ce n'est des reviews (du moins j'espère)) de mon travail.

Résumé : Avant Harry Potter. Le jeune Severus Rogue et le jeune Severus Rogue sont dans une retenue…Qui tourne mal..Alors que Harry Potter se trouve confronter à un sort qui l'envoie au loin. 

*****Fic à lire** (j'en metterais d'autres pour les prochains chapitres):  You are everything what I nerver knew I always wanted, de Luffinette   hum.. Je Reconseille une originale : Les Héritiers, de Naia. Allez la lire ! Elle est vraiment géniale !!! sinon, les fic de Alo (évidemment), Sophie Black, Pheneatis et Pégase. *****

WARNING : Présence de Slash. 

_Charpitre 1 : Une retenue…Particulière. _

« POTTER !! BLACK !!! ROGUE !! Arrêtez-vous ! »

« Mais m'dame… »

« Suffit Potter ! Vous et vos amis avaient fait assez de dégats comme ça ! » Cria MacGonagall.

« Mais, professeur MacGonadall, on fesait rien de bien méchant… »Tenta Sirius Black. 

« Arrêtez quand même ! »

Le cours se poursuivit alors que les élèves essayaient de transformer leur tabouret en chien. 

« Potter et Rogue, très bien ! Dix points en plus pour Griffondor. » Les chiens sautèrent sur le professeur qui bascula sur son derrière alors que les maraudeurs étaient partagés entre l'idée d'exploser de rire ou l'idée d'être désolés pour la nouvelle professeur MacGonagall. James et Severus, assis l'un à coté de l'autre se tapèrent discrêtement dans la main. Le trio Black/Potter/Rogue ou BPR, était connu par tous les professeurs. 

« POTTER !!! ROGUE !!! Vous aurez une retenue. »

« On en a une tous les jours de la semaine, madame. »Dit calmement Severus.

« C'est pas possible ! »Murmura MacGonagall, en se demandant comment ces 'élèves' pouvaient être les meilleurs du collège « Vous viendrez ce soir !! Et pas de discution !!! »

« Bien madame. »

******

« POTTER !!! Arriverez vous à faire une potion correcte un jour ? Vous viendrez ce soir pour réviser celle du cour prochain… » Cria Rogue à son souffre douleur habituel.

« Ce qui signifie : Retenue ! »Chuchauta Harry Potter à l'oreille de Ronald Wesley, son meilleur ami. 

« Exact, bonne chance. » Chuchauta-t-il.

*****

« Vous nettoyerez cette pièce, mais ne toucher pas à ce qui se trouve sur les étagères…SURTOUT PAS !!! »

Evidement, en bons maraudeurs qu'ils sont, James et Severus regardèrent et fouuinnèrent partout. 

« C'est quoi ça, à ton avis, Jaja ? »

« Je dirais que c'est une pensine… A ton avis, on regarde, Sev' ? »

« T'as besoin de me demander ? »

Ils montèrent sur un tabouret et touchèrent en même temps la 'pensine'. 

POOOOOOOP. 

****

« Hmmm… Toute la pièce est nettoyer on dirait… Professeur !… A non, y'a un peu de poussières là-haut . » Se dit Harry. 

« Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait la pensine de Dumbledore… »

« Attention Potter !!! »

Trop tard, Harry avait déjà toucher le rebord. 

*****

« AIEUH !!! POUSSE-TOI DE LA, JAMIES !!! »Cria Severus Rogue.

« ET TOI !! SEV' !!! T'ES LOURD !! »  Hurla à son tour James. 

« AHHHHH ! AIE !! » Hurla une silouette qui venait d'apparaître. 

« Qui est-tu ? »Demanda automatiquement James. 

« Qui êtes-vous, vous ! » Repondit la silouette en sortant sa baguette.

« Calme toi ! On est toujours à Poudlard où pas ? »

« Poudlard ? Je sais pas, j'étais en retenue et j'ai touché… »

« Une pensine ? »

« Exact ! Bon, moi c'est James, et lui c'est Sevie… »

« James, tu fais rire que toi là ! »

« LUMOS ! » Récita la silouette. 

« Euh… James ? T'as un frère jumeau ? »

« Non. »

« Un frère ? »

« Non. »

« Un cousin ? »

« Ouais, ils ont 25, 23 et 11 ans… »

« Alors, j'ai une question à te poser, toi ! » Déccréta Severus en regardant le clone de son meilleur ami. 

« Ouais ? »

« T'ES QUI ??? »

« Harry. Harry James Potter. Je crois que 'James' est mon père. » Décréta Harry. 

« Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis le directeur de Poudlard. »

« Ben…. »

Severus s'écroula par terre. 

« T'es juste Prof' de Potion et Directeur des Serpentards… Severus Rogue. »

« ^___^''''' »

Un homme entra alors dans la salle. 

« Bonjour. Mesieurs Potters et Rogue, veillez me suivre… Madame la directrice vous demande. »

Harry regarda l'homme qui venait d'entrer. 

« NEVILLE ?????? »

Neville éclata de rire. 

« T'as pas changé, vieu frère ! Ouais, c'est moi. Et toi… T'as changé. Ou plutôt pas changer… Enfin vous verez… » Déclara-t-il en jettant un regard amusé à Rogue. 

Harry se demanda un instant quelle était la signification de ce regard. Mais il regarda finalement son ami. 

Il avait grandit, et devait avoir dans les 30 ans. Ses cheveux chatains étaient coiffés en brosse et ses lunettes avaient étaient (surement) changés par des verres de contact moldus. Il était maintenant totalement différent de son (celle d'Harry) époque et le jeune homme semblait beaucoup plus déterminé. 

Ils arrivèrent devant la sorcière borgne. 

« Candies Totalus » Récita parfaitement Neville. 'Il a beaucoup changé… Lui qui n'était pas capable de retenir les mot de passe' se dit Harry. 

« Nev' ! Enfin ! Ils sont bien arrivés ? » Déclara une voix féminine commune à Harry. 

« HERM'S ? » Demanda-t-il. 

« Exact P'tit frère ! Alors, pas trop chamboulé ? »Demanda une Hermione de 30 ans. 

« Herm's, t'es directrice de Poudlard ??? »

« Exact. Pour ta couverne, tu es professeur de DCFM et Ron de Sortilège. Enfin bon, parlons de nos autres visiteurs…Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis la directrice de Poudlard depuis maintenant 2 ans. »

« James Roald Potter. Enchanté ! »Déclara James. 

« Severus Deus Rogue. Enchanté. »Déclara aussi Severus. 

« Hum. Nev ? Tu peux aller chercher Severus et Harry, ainsi que Ron, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr, Hermione. »

Neville sortit, et Hermione Granger prit la parôle. 

« Tout d'abord, comme Harry a surement deviné, vous êtes dans le ..futur. Enfin, dans mon présent, mais nous sommes le 5 Octobre 2014. »

Harry hocha la tête. James et Severus semblaient exités. 

« Alors c'est vrai que je suis professeur ? »Demanda Severus. 

Le visage de Hermione, ainsi que celui de Harry se rembrumit. Ils savaient que si Severus Rogue possait des questions sur son futur, son ami aussi… Et son ami était James Potter. 

« Voulez-vous vraiment savoir votre futur ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je préfère vous montrer que quelques petites choses, qui sont obligatoires. D'autres choses pourraient changer le présent…Enfin, votre futur. »

James et Severus, ainsi que Harry, car la phrase était aussi destiné à lui, acciècèrent de la tête. Harry pensait à son père. S'il arrivait qu'il sache que Pettigrow était le traître pour que Voldemort ne soit pas détruit pendant 14 années… Où beaucoup de monde aurait trouver la mort, dont peut-être ses parents et lui-même…Ou un de ses amis. 

« Bien, vous comprenez le sens de mes parôles. Je vais donc répondre à une question. Qu'est que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Harry est professeur de DCFM, Sevrus est bien professeur de Potions, quand à James… »Son visage se rembrumit. 

« Je ne suis pas là, c'est ça ? »Demanda le jeune garçon avec tact. 

« Oui. Toujours est-il que Harry et Severus sont…ben. »

« Ils sont ensembles. »Décréta une quatrième voix. 

« Sev' ! Harry ! Entrez ! »

Harry regarda son futur moi prendre place à côté de lui, alors que le futur prof' Rogue s'asseyer à côté de 'lui'. Ron, aussi, entra et se placa à côté d'Hermione. Il esquiça un sourire que Hermione lui rendit. Ils étaient ensembles, cela était évident. Il l'avait toujours sû, que ces deux là, son frère et sa sœur, finiraient ensemble. Personne le sentait, sauf lui…Et les Welseys. 

« ENSEMBLE ?? »Demanda finalement Severus (**A/N : prénom = jeune nom = vieux**), fesant redescendre James et Harry sur Terre. 

Potter et Rogue esquiça un sourire. 

« En effet. Nous, et vous donc, êtes ensemble…Et mariés. »Déclara Rogue en prenant la main de Potter dans la sienne. C'était evident que ces deux là étaient amoureux… Mais pour Harry, c'était moins évident que LUI et ROGUE étaient ensemble (et amoureux qui plus est). 

« Oui, bon. Toujours est-il que vous trois, » déclara Hermione en montrant les trois jeunes gens du doigt, « Vous êtes coincés jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, dans 28 jours. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que nous pourront activer le Portautemps, qui vous renvéra dans votre espace-temps. »

« Et qu'allons nous devenir pendant ce temps, madame ? »Demanda James. 

« Vous suiverez les cours… Vous êtes tous à Pourdlard, non ? »Demanda-t-elle. 

« OUI, bien sûr. »

« Allez c'est parfait ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Note de l'auteur : V'là ! Un nouveau fic… Bon j'avoue que j'en ai plein d'autre, mais j'ai pas trop de temps, ni d'inspirations (si quelqu'un trouve une fiole d'inspiration, envoyer-la moi, s'il vous plait !!). 

Merci de m'avoir lu, et, PLEASE, un ch'ti review !!!! 


	2. répartition et premiers cours

RECIT D'UN VOYAGE TEMPOREL

1. ALLER

Base : HP

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Madame Rowling. Je ne percoit rien (si ce n'est des reviews (du moins j'espère)) de mon travail.

Résumé : Avant Harry Potter. Le jeune Severus Rogue et le jeune Severus Rogue sont dans une retenue…Qui tourne mal..Alors que Harry Potter se trouve confronter à un sort qui l'envoie au loin. 

¤¤¤¤¤ Fics à lire : 'Le retour d'Harry Potter', de **Majandra** 'La dernière chance', de **Moa** et 'On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve', **de Crystal**.¤¤¤¤

_Chapitre 2 : Répartitions et Questions._

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons comme prévu trois élèves, qui resterons environ un mois ici… Veillez bien les accueillir. »

Harry, James et Severus entrèrent alors. Ils avaient dû changer d'apparence. Harry avait maintenant les cheveux blond et longs, et avait garder ses yeux verts. Il avait prit quelques centimêtre et son visage avait changé de forme, comme pour les deux autres. Son 'père' avait lui aussi les même cheveux blond, tirant plus sur le chatain, ses yeux étaient marrons. Severus était brun aux yeux bleus. 

« Carter Adam ! » Cria Ron. 

James, enfin Adam, approcha du vieu choipeau et le mis sur la tête. 

« GRIFFONDOR !!!! » Hurla le choixpeau après quelques secondes. 

« Carter Bryam ! »

Harry s'approcha à son tour du chapeau magique. 

{ Tiens, tiens… Un autre Potter… Hum, je vois du couragge, beaucoup de courage… Tu tiens à tes amis, oui… Et puis je vois… Très interrésant… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'enverrais pas à Serpentard, même si tu as des qualités pour y rentrer… Tu as définitivement changer de camps et rien ne pourrait t'en faire changer… Sauf l'amour… Fais attention. En attendant, tu iras à GRIFFONDOR !!!}

Harry souffla, soulagé. Il alla rejoindre Adam. 

« Alors, cousin, content ? »

« Ouais ! Je me serais pas imaginé dans une autre maison… »

« Hacher Quentin ! »

Harry vit son 'cousin' se mordre les ongles et se surpris à se demander pourquoi donc Severus et son père étaient ensembles. Ils avaient l'air vraiment bon amis… Sirius et Remus lui aurait mentit ? 'Il était dans notre classe'. Les mots du professeur Lupin lui revenait en tête…

« GRIFFONDOR !!! »

James se leva en même temps que les autres et applaudit.  Quentin s'approcha d'eux en souriant. 

« Bravo Se…Quentin ! »

« Ben quoi ? Tu me voyais aller à Serpentard ? »Déclara joyeusement Quentin en se servant de Porridge.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Liz Rogue, je suis la préfète de Griffondor… JE peux savoir dans quelle classe vous êtes ? »

« 5ème. »Repondit en souriant Harry. « Bonjour, Liz. Moi c'est Bryam, mon cousin Adam et un de nos meilleurs amis, Quentin. Enchanté ! »

Liz lui sourit en retour. Un garçon s'approcha d'eux. 

« Salut, faites pas attention à elle, elle prend la grosse tête. Damien Potter, son frère. »

Harry et James regarda avec attention le nouveau. Severus regardait toujours Liz. 

« Euh, enchanté aussi. »Repondit finalement Adam. 

Bryam sourit à son tour. 

« Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père… » Déclara Quentin

« Harry Potter ? Je sais. Mais bon, j'ai les yeux de mon autre père. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ainsi donc, il était réellement avec Severus Rogue. Liz était donc aussi sa fille !! 

« Je suis en 5eme année aussi, tout comme Lizzy. Enfin, venez, on commence par Divination ! »

Ils les suivirent docilement. Arriver à destination, Bryam eut une bonne surprise. 

« Bonjour tout le monde, entrez ! »Déclara une Lavande Brown visiblement ravie. « Bien, tout d'abord, nous allons tirer le tarot… Mettez-vous par groupe de deux ou trois. 

Harry se mis avec Quentin, James préférant se mettre (dit-il) avec Liz et Damien. 

« Bon. »Commenca Quentin, visiblement aussi géné que Bryam. « Je vais commencer. »

Il placa le paquet de tarot devant Bryam,  qui le batta puis le coupa avec la main gauche. Il disposa ensuite les cartes de la facon indiquée par le livre. 

« Alors, le thème de la vision, c'est… » Il retourna une carte avec un homme dessus, avec un cœur. Bryam vira instantanément au rouge, tout comme Quentin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin du livre pour connaître la signification de cette carte : L'Amoureux. 

« Donc.. »Déclara doucement Quentin en se raclant la gorge. « Ce sera ton futur amoureux… »

« Ok. On va bien voir… »

Bryam avala alors que Quentin retournait les deux cartes du haut. L'Empereur et le gui. Quentin regarda son livre et blanchit visiblement. 

« Quoi ? Quentin ? »

« Ce…Ce sera un homme… Plus vieux que toi… Et votre union est proche.»Bryam croisa son regard. Il fut surprit de n'y voir aucune haine, ni peur… Juste une déconcentration, un sentiment de noyade. 

« Continuons. » Déclara-t-il doucement. Il avait toujours pensé à la Divination comme un art alléatoire, sans réel fondement. Mais il savait que Quentin, tout comme lui, pensait que Ce tir était 'vrai'. Quentin hocha la tête et tourna les deux cartes du bas

« Donc là, c'est comme on…Euh, vous allez vous rencontrer. »

Un arbre et la pomme. 

« Hum… Un diner… Un repas. Et l'arbre représente le savoir… Euh… » 

Bryam soupira. 

"Ca va trop loin dans le vrai… J't'ai vu…Enfin, tu vois. Toujours est-il que c'était au banquet de début d'année. En première. »

Severus avait palit. 

« Ca coïncide. »Il regarda les cinq dernières cartes. Et retourna finalement les deux de droite. 

Bryam croisa le regard de Quentin. Il y avait maintenant sur la table la Quête et le Percévérence. 

« Donc ce tu penses de lui… » Bryam rougit. Cela signifiait ce que lui, pensait de Quentin aussi. « Tu eesayes de comprendre qui il est… Et tes sentiments pour lui. » Quentin esquica un sourire. « P'te que c'est un septième. »

Bryam pouffa. « Ouais. Enfin j'aimerais savoir si ce tirage me donne mon avenir quand je suis à…disons Poudlard, ou chez moi."

Quentin rougit. « Bon, et donc votre futur… »

« Alors je vais avoir un garcon. »

Quentin pouffa et retourna les trois dernières cartes. Il y avait la faux, l'empératrice et la Modération. Bryam réprima un frisson. Même si vous connaissez pas la signification de cette carte, la faux donne une mauvaise impression, qui est toujours vrai. 

« Euh… Tu vas avoir de gros soucils, pour pouvoir vivre heureux. Les cartes ne savent pas si tu en sortiras…Intemne. » Quentin était blanc comme un linge, comme Adam, qui avait fini par écouter leurs prédictions. 

« Bien ! Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous me donnerez votre prédiction pour la semaine prochaine. » Déclara Lavande. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

v'là enfin le chapitre… Dsl d'être aussi longue (quoi que, je me demande si ce chapitre était demander…enfin.)

_Merci à : _

- **Molianne **: Merci beaucoup ! MERCI MERCI.  J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. 

- **Vulcaine** : Ben, pour l'instant le slash n'est pas encore mis en place (disons que pr le 'futur' oui, ms pas pour Harry (Bryam) et Sev' (Quentin). Mais ca reste un slash… Dslée

- **Luffynette** : =_= Oupsss…. J'avais pas remarqué. Je voulais parler de 'James Potter'. Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton review, m'a fait très plaisir. Et pi, la pub, tu la mérite )

- **Mymye-Potter** : Moi je voulais en faire une depuis assez longtemps (j'ai vachement hésiter pour 'Sortilège Irréversible'. Ah bon, t'aime Rogue et pas Harry ? C'est plus le contraire normalement (mais je te comprends tt à fait… Même si Harry… Ben, c'est Harry. 

REVIEW… Plizzzzzz. 


	3. conversationsPart 1

**VOYAGE DANS LE FUTUR**

****

**1.ALLER**

****

Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. 

Petit rappel (demandé par Mymye-Potter, en espérant et en pensant que ca servira à plusieurs personnes) : 

Alors dans ce chapitre (et surment le suivant) j'utilise les 'vrais prénoms' de Harry, James et Severus. Les anciens reviendront dans le 5. 

_Adam Carter = James Potter, viens d'environ 1976. 15 ans, en 5e. Griffondor_

_Bryam Carter ('cousin' de Adam) = Harry Potter, vient d'environ 1996. 15 ans, en 5e. Griffondor_

_Quentin Hacher = Severus Rogue, vient d'environ 1976. 15 ans, en 5e. Griffondor._

_Liz Rogue : Fille de Severus Rogue –et d'Harry Potter. __Griffondor de 5e année._

_Damien Potter : Fille de Harry Potter –et de Severus Rogue. __Griffondor de 5e année. Considéré comme le jumeau de Liz. _

Les nouveaux perso de ce chapitre seront ajoutés. 

_Chapitre 3 : Conversations …. Part I._

Quand les trois garçons apparurent dans la salle commune, ce soir là, vers 18 heures, une marée se rua vers eux et les entraina vers un canapé. Harry soupira. Les Griffondor pouvaient vraiment être terrible. 

« D'où vous venez ?? »

« De l'institut de Salem. Aux Etats-Unis. » Commenca Quentin. 

« C'est quoi vous nom ? »

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Adam et Bryam sont frères ?? »

« Vous avez des copines ? »

Bryam se prit la tête. Adam souriait mais Bryam pourrait jurer qu'il voulait se tirer de là plus rapidement que lui. Et Quentin ? l semblait larguer. Littérarement. Il regardait les élèves en ayant l'air de se demander par où commencer. C'est là que Bryam remarqua Liz et son frère en discution avec deux autres personnes. Liz hocha la tête et se dirigea vers eux. 

« STOP !!! Arrêtez ! Ils peuvent même pas respirer ! Allez manger ! »

« D'acccord. »

Tous les Griffondors, sauf Liz et les trois autres, partirent de la grande salle. 

« Wahoo… T'as de l'autorité ! »Déclara Adam. 

« Merci. Je tiens ça de Daddy. Enfin, c'est le prof' de Potions. »

Bryam pouffa de rire, Adam s'étouffa.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Juste qu'on m'a parler de 'l'autorité' du professeur Rogue jusqu'à chez moi et… »

« En fait, frangine, ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que Papa est simpa qu'avec nous, et Asuka. »

« Qui c'est ? »Demanda Bryam. 

« C'est moi. »Déclara la fille qui était resté. Elle et le garçon avanca. 

« Je vous présente Asuka Malfroy et James Wesley. Asuka est la fille de Draco Malfroy et de Cho Chang, vous devez les connaître. »

Bryam palît. 

« Ouais… Bien sûr »Reprit-il, un peu plus adroitement. Adam et Quentin approuva. Asuka fronça les sourcis, tout comme ses trois amis. Damien finit par sourire. 

« Et lui, c'est James Wesley, fils de Hermione et Ronald Wesley. » Adam fronça les sourcis. 

« Ils t'ont appellé ainsi à cause de James Potter ? »Demanda-t-il. 

James hocha la tête. 

« Ouais, c'était le père de mon parrain. »

Harry regarda celui qui allait devenir son fillieu. Il resemblait tellement à son père, mais avait garder l'air serieux d'Hermione. 

Harry hocha la tête. 

« Et bien, on… On ne vient pas réellement de Salem. »

Les Septs enfants regardèrent Bryam. 

« Tu veux pas leurs dire, quand même ? »

« Ben de toutes manière ils le trouveront. Ils sont comme leurs parents… Et leurs grands-parents. »Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Adam. Ce dernier soupira. 

« Je suis pas sur que Hermione Wesley et les autres vont être contents. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut qu'espèrer que ces quatres là sachent garder le secret. »

James échanga un regard avec ses trois amis. Liz se demandait visiblement où se situait l'implicit de la conversation, Damien regardait Bryam avait un drôle d'air et Asuka semblait confondue. 

« OK…OK. Calme toi, Harry… » S'écria soudainement James. « Ca sert à rien de discuter avec Sev' comme ça. »

Les quatres enfants se retournèrent rapidement pour voir Bryam et Quentin en proie d'une GRANDE conversation. 

« HARRY ? »Demanda Liz. 

"Sev' ?" Demanda Damien. 

Bryam, Quentin et Adam s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Quentin soupira. 

« T'as gagné… »

Liz s'approcha, suivit des trois autres. Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Finalement, ce fut Asuka qui brisa le silence. 

« Qui êtes vous ? Et d'où venez vous ? »

Harry s'assit alors. 

"Vous verez mieux de m'imiter…"

Aussitôt, les six autres s'assirent. 

« Voilà. Je m'appelle en réalité Harry Jam… Enfin Harry. J'ai 16 ans, et je suis né le 1er Juillet 1981. »

« Euh… Tu veux dire 2004 ? »

« Non. » Reprit Adam. « Harry est bien né en 1981. Je m'appelle James, et lui c'est Severus, nous sommes tous les deux nés dans l'année 1956. Et nous avons aussi 16 ans. »

Asuka s'éclama. 

« Harry ? James ? Severus ?" Elle se retourna vers Harry. « Harry James Potter ? C'est ça ?"

Harry croisa le regard de Severus et de James. Les deux hochèrnet la tête. 

« Oui, c'est exact. Je suis le Survivant. »

***** Niak niak ******

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite (bon, j'suis pas du genre méchante…100 reviews devraient suffir…lol.). Juste quelques review (j'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre…Surment en ligne demain soir, ou jeudi.)

Bizz à tous surtout à : **Molianne** ( Merci encore pour ton review, il m'a fait trop plaisir…Contente qu'il te plaise), **Mymye-Potter** (j'ai suivit ton conseil…Pour les enfants de Sev' et Harry, tu sera ca plus tard… Et pour Sev junior, c'est juste que, comme Harry, il ne se remet pas du fait qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble dans le futur (le mec de la prédiction, c'est justement lui)) et **Majandra **(Merci beaucoup, beaucoup.. Pour les enfants, lit la réponce à Mymye-Potter…Même reponce ) ).

REVIEW.


	4. conversationsPart 2

VOYAGE VERS LE FUTUR

1. ALLER

_Adam Carter = James Potter, viens d'environ 1976. 15 ans, en 5e. Griffondor_

_Bryam Carter ('cousin' de Adam) = Harry Potter, vient d'environ 1996. 15 ans, en 5e. Griffondor_

_Quentin Hacher = Severus Rogue, vient d'environ 1976. 15 ans, en 5e. Griffondor._

_Liz Rogue : Fille de Severus Rogue –et d'Harry Potter. __Griffondor de 5e année._

_Damien Potter : Fils de Harry Potter –et de Severus Rogue. __Griffondor de 5e année. Considéré comme le jumeau de Liz. _

_Asuka Malfroy : Fille de Draco Malfroy et Cho Chang. __Griffondor de 5e Année.   
Damien Wesley : Fils de Ronald Wesley et Hermione Granger. Griffondor de5e année. _

Je garde les 'faux' noms

Chapitre 4 : Conversations… Part II.

« Oui, c'est exact. Je suis le Survivant. »

Liz avait les larmes aux yeux. Son père, son 'daddy' était là. Devant lui. Mais l'exeptionnel était qu'il était agé de son âge. 

« Et vous deux ? »Demanda Asuka en parlant à Adam et Quentin.

« Je suis .. hum… Le père de Harry… Enfin… »

« James Potter ? »Demanda James Wesley.

« Ouais, c'est ca. »

Damien regarda son grand-père. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis bien longtemps.

« Ben quoi ? On dirait que tu m'a jamais vu… » Déclara Adam. Aussitôt, les quatre autres palirent et Liz regarda son 'père'. Ce dernier avait également palit. Il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas. 

« Ben… C'est juste… »

« Tu es changé… Les cheveux blonds. »Reprit adroitement Liz, croisant les doigts pour que ce qu'on lui avait raconter sur le grand James Potter soit vrai, et qu'il ait bien les cheveux comme son fils (ou plutôt l'inverse). 

James et Severus hochèrent la tête, satisfait de la réponce. Pourtant Severus notta que ca n'allait pas, puisque son soi-même lui resemblait beaucoup, il 

Les quatres s'assirent.

« Mais… Mais comment ? »Demanda Liz.

« On ne sait pas… »Répondit Bryam. « Hermione nous a dit qu'on repartait par la prochaine pleine lune… Une histoire de lumière ou je sais quoi …. »

« Vous avez dû voyager en Portotemps. » Repondit James « Il faut une pleine lune pour ca… J'ai lu que c'est voyages étaient très dangeureux et qque les 'voyageurs' étaient secoués en rentrant… C'est la grande raison de l'interdiction de ce type de voyage.. Et des voyage temporel en général… Par exemple, le… »

« Mon Dieu… »Soupira Bryam.

« Quoi ? » Demanda, amusée Liz. 

« Il resemble à 'Mione… » 

Aussitôt, les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. James parut enchanté de la resemblance et s'arrêta de parler. 

« Il a du lire autant de lire qu'elle… Elle lui en prête de plus en plus… Ca devient désolant pour Bill. » Déclara Liz avant d'éclater de rire. 

« Bill ? Le frère de Ron ? »

Liz se mordit la lèvre. Damien eut les yeux mouillés. 

« Oncle Bill est mort… Deux mois avant la naissance de mon frère. Mes parents l'ont appellé comme ça en homage au frère de Papa… Il va avoir 17 ans dans un mois… »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer… Bill Wesley était un des Wesley qu'il préférait, toujours à la dernière mode magique. Il se souvenait encore des matchs de Quidditch qu'ils avaient fait, et des discusions sur Fleur Delacour, l'actuelle fiancée de Bill. C 'était aussi une des meilleures amies de Harry, depuis que ce dernier ait sauver la jeune sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle, d'une noyade (lors de sa 4eme année). Elle lui avait envoyer quelques lettres, dans lesquelles elle lui avait apris sa relation avec celui que Harry prenait pour le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eut… Il fut soudain conscient qu'il pleurait, ouvertement. Damien se retenait visiblement de l'imiter. 

« Sinon, depuis quand Harry Potter est prof ? Et moi ? » Demanda Quentin. 

« Ben, je vais pas tout vous dire… Sinon on risque de changer le present…Enfin, votre futur. »

Adam hocha la tête. Il se doutait bien qu'il lui avait arrivé quelque chose.. Quelque chose qui empêchaient ses petits enfants, et visiblement son fils, à le voir. Le regard de Bryam sur lui, le soir de leurs arrivées était encore gravé dan ssa mémoire. Et dans cinq ans, pour ce même jeune homme, un sombre soir d'octobre, ce même visage viendrait à lui.. Lui fesant enfin comprendre pourquoi, son fils l'avait regardé comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu… Tout simplement parce qu'il allait mourir. 

Bryam sourit à la remarque de sa fille. 

« Bien.. Mais vous devez continuer à nous appeler Bryam, Adam et Quentin, n'oublier pas ! » Rappela-t-il. 

Liz sourrit. 

« Bien… Il est tard, c'est l'heure de se coucher ! Au lit !! » Déclara Liz, en tant que Préfète. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du chapitre.

Dslée du retard, mais j'ai eut beaucoup de boulot la semaine dernière, puis j'ai pas trouver le temps… 

Merci à tous, pour me lire, et merci pour les reviews :

Isymea : Merci… Je suis comme toi, j'ai découvert (et apprécier) le couple Harry/sev grave au mirroir du peut-être… Pour ceux qui l'ont pas encore lu, allez y… C'est vraiment un super fic !!! 

Libellule : Contente que ca te plaise autant !!! Wahoo…Une drogue..lol. J'espère que t'as survécu… )

Mymye-Potter : J'espère que ca va mieux… Neville féminin… mdr. Ben, oui, comme tu as remarqué, il ne faut pas que James sache que c'est Peter (je le hais… Mais je le hais…) le traitre, sinon le futur risquerait de changer…Ce qu'ont très bien compris les enfants du futur (ils ont étudié les voyage temporels en classe, comme l'a montrer Damien)… Mais la question, c'est : est-ce que Harry va supporter de voir repartir son père à sa mort ?

Luffynette : Merci… Et merci de lire mes fics (si je me trompe pas, tu as déjà reviewer pour d'autres fic, non ?)

Lune-cho : Ta question aura sa réponce dans 2 chapitres… Patience. 

Mystick : lol. Ahh. Dray et Cho…. J'avoue que j'avais pas prévu ca au départ…Je suis moi-même choquée (par moi-même) mais j'ai réussi à trouver une bonne histoire pour ca… Mais je sais pas si vous aurez cette reponce dans cette fic, ou dans la (ou les) séquelles….

MECI ENCORE… ET REVIEW !!!!!


End file.
